Medical suction and aspiration devices are used to remove bodily fluids during medical procedures or emergency situations. These suction and aspiration devices often include canisters to receive the bodily fluids. Current devices used for aspiration during surgical procedures include a wandlike collection device connected via a hose to a collection canister. A vacuum pump is also connected to the canister, thereby creating a vacuum in the canister and in the collection device. As aspirated fluids are removed from the body, they are collected in the collection canister.
As it is desirable to minimize contact between the suctioned fluid within the canister and the device operator, and to avoid having fluids sucked into the vacuum pump, it is desirable to provide a means for the isolating the fluids from the orifice to which the vacuum source is connected.